sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lotus Reborn
Mission Summary mission will be given via messenger hawk carrying a scroll to both members going on said mission. The Lotus Reborn being a mission that is self explanatory in nature but could yield a lot more inner turmoil and questions then answers. This mission being given by the intelligence branch of Konoha that is currently being rebuilt like most other things since the events of the Tailed beast attack. You are to gather clues in certain sectors of Konoha corridors where the fights broke out and gather what you can. Once gathering information from these areas you are to head outside of the village and begin to search the perimeter for more clues. Leaf needed to know more about the missing nin. Do what you can and bring your wits about you. Mission Logs Kurasuke: A dim sun rose to the air, its rays being haphazardly stopped by the murky clouds of above. A sort of somber nature overtook the village, instead of all rising to commence in a bustling activity to sustain their home; most groggily went about the streets with their minds trying to shake off the sleep which they had been so deeply in. Among one of these people, though not out of his apartment yet, was Ren Kaguya. Sitting in a rather plain bedroom, sitting stoically with a troubled mind. This unease was brought by a number of things, but largely on part given a recent unearthing of more mysterious qualities of his mother’s death. It was just a simple word that a friend of his said that had begun the self-destructive thoughts back, “Maybe it was someone in the house…” Someone, Ren and his friend got into the situation and they began to wander far and wide as far as imagination could carry them. Some were unrealistic, and even silly, but some were serious. The suggestion made at last was what killed the conversation, and clouded Ren’s mind as he went back home with great haste before falling asleep and waking back up in this sick world of his. Before too long, Ren managed to bring himself from the melancholy and proceeded to start his day. Quickly, he gathered all of his belongings and proceeded to dress up for the day. First were the undergarments, which firstly consisted of a navy blue kimono made of a thin and light garment. Above was a pitch black kimono, easily overlaying the previous kimono and only leaving a sliver to be seen on a tight V shape that led down from Ren’s neck to his obi. The obi itself was a lighter shade of Ren’s undergarment, fitting snuggly around Ren’s split hakama. This hakama complimented the same color as his kimono, making for a generally complete look with the geta he was wearing as well. Adjusting any small problems he saw within the mirror, the young chūnin made sure that nothing was out of place. Ren then walked from his room, turning down the corridor of his hallway and peeking his head in over at the right. The young man’s blue eyes blinked slightly as they gazed into an open doorway, a draft billowing outward and causing the loft, white hair of his to slightly sway this way and that. His gaze was met with a few odd-looking caricatures of strange creatures and other sorts of strange accoutrements, this was his father’s study. The person in ownership of these odd things was slack against the desk which he wrote so diligently upon. Many strange mechanisms, most discerning the human body capable of molding chakra (a shinobi) and various jutsu and… strange other factors. Not much could be discerned of it, but the father was clearly up to something that perhaps wasn’t in his best interests. Ren dared not to impose on this however, he had his own more macabre experiments he had begun since a sort of fetish had begun… a great commitment to living science. The two had taken likewise to one another, how strange… No longer wishing to dwell on the thoughts of his father, Ren walked past with doubt in his mind. There, a cautious glance was thrown to a closed door he passed. There was not much to it aside from a sign on it spelling out “Toka’s Room”, a strange individual who had been Ren’s adopted brother for an innumerable amount of years. This house was simply too much for Ren to bear with, so the young chūnin took outside for a fresh breath of air. Walking out from his house, Ren stopped a little ways down the street and watched as people went about their business. He needed something to do… something to take his mind off of things. Kurasuke: A dim sun rose to the air, its rays being haphazardly stopped by the murky clouds of above. A sort of somber nature overtook the village, instead of all rising to commence in a bustling activity to sustain their home; most groggily went about the streets with their minds trying to shake off the sleep which they had been so deeply in. Among one of these people, though not out of his apartment yet, was Ren Kaguya. Sitting in a rather plain bedroom, sitting stoically with a troubled mind. This unease was brought by a number of things, but largely on part given a recent unearthing of more mysterious qualities of his mother’s death. It was just a simple word that a friend of his said that had begun the self-destructive thoughts back, “Maybe it was someone in the house…” Someone, Ren and his friend got into the situation and they began to wander far and wide as far as imagination could carry them. Some were unrealistic, and even silly, but some were serious. The suggestion made at last was what killed the conversation, and clouded Ren’s mind as he went back home with great haste before falling asleep and waking back up in this sick world of his. Before too long, Ren managed to bring himself from the melancholy and proceeded to start his day. Quickly, he gathered all of his belongings and proceeded to dress up for the day. First were the undergarments, which firstly consisted of a navy blue kimono made of a thin and light garment. Above was a pitch black kimono, easily overlaying the previous kimono and only leaving a sliver to be seen on a tight V shape that led down from Ren’s neck to his obi. The obi itself was a lighter shade of Ren’s undergarment, fitting snuggly around Ren’s split hakama. This hakama complimented the same color as his kimono, making for a generally complete look with the geta he was wearing as well. Adjusting any small problems he saw within the mirror, the young chūnin made sure that nothing was out of place. Ren then walked from his room, turning down the corridor of his hallway and peeking his head in over at the right. The young man’s blue eyes blinked slightly as they gazed into an open doorway, a draft billowing outward and causing the loft, white hair of his to slightly sway this way and that. His gaze was met with a few odd-looking caricatures of strange creatures and other sorts of strange accoutrements, this was his father’s study. The person in ownership of these odd things was slack against the desk which he wrote so diligently upon. Many strange mechanisms, most discerning the human body capable of molding chakra (a shinobi) and various jutsu and… strange other factors. Not much could be discerned of it, but the father was clearly up to something that perhaps wasn’t in his best interests. Ren dared not to impose on this however, he had his own more macabre experiments he had begun since a sort of fetish had begun… a great commitment to living science. The two had taken likewise to one another, how strange… No longer wishing to dwell on the thoughts of his father, Ren walked past with doubt in his mind. There, a cautious glance was thrown to a closed door he passed. There was not much to it aside from a sign on it spelling out “Toka’s Room”, a strange individual who had been Ren’s adopted brother for an innumerable amount of years. This house was simply too much for Ren to bear with, so the young chūnin took outside for a fresh breath of air. Walking out from his house, Ren stopped a little ways down the street and watched as people went about their business. He needed something to do… something to take his mind off of things. Beginning to adjust to a better atmosphere, Ren found his meditation disrupted by the sharp sound of an Eagle’s cry. Already knowing what was coming, Ren stuck out his hand with an open palm where a hawk quickly fluttered down and gave a scroll to Ren. Opening it up to see its content, Ren’s eyes trailed across the sentences containing information on this new mission he was assigned. Thinking of the directive, Ren quickly had the thought of the massacre done by the hands of a… Kazoo (?). It was obviously not the right name, but it was all that could come to mind… the bodies. Ren began to walk around the village, making his way over to the massacre site where Kyūzō slaughtered many shinobi. Keruberosu: |GH| -Garric would awaken on a bright and sunny day with Konoha but a somber undertone could be felt flowing throughout the air even though the sound of pounding hammers and people yelling and moving around could be heard directly overhead. Slowly opening his eyes and staring into the ceiling Garric woke up from his sleep. He’d slowly lift himself from his bed and hangs his legs off the side of his bed. He would crack his back to the left and right as he gripped his neck and gently smoothed the skin. “Sheesh this bed is like sleeping on iron… I miss my old bed.” Currently his family which included Yuri Hyūga and Grace Hyūga. Since during the events of the tailed beast destruction and the invasion of the missing Nin their house was flattened by the destruction and chaos that ensued within the entire village. Like many other they were relocated into temporary housing units until enough construction had been done to where people could finally move back into residential homes. Though with the amount of Ryo, Yuri and Garric himself had amassed from missions and many other tasks it most likely take nearly no effort at all to get a new house. From there he would arise from his bed and get up immediately, heading towards the armoire which held his clothing ranging from the normal street casual wear that he used daily. The night stalker outfit and a possible festival outfit that he was amassing for a special date soon to come. He’d start by first putting on his long sleeve white shirt it fitting loosely around his broad shoulders and the V slit down a part down his chest showing of defined some of his features were. Next he put on his flexible training pants that were baggy and breathable for combat situations or just simple day to day tasks. He then put on his two rings necklace and afterwards the Konoha shinobi headband flinging it around his head and tying it tightly in the back. After slipping into his semi tight sandals and then closed the armoire door. Once doing so he looked in the small mirror and had a small moment of introspection “I’m just glad to be alive, another day let’s make the best of it shall we?” After wards he’d have a brimming smile from ear to ear and he kicked the air randomly with excitement hard enough for the air off it to bounce off the thin sheet paper walls of the building. But before long a persist squawking sound was heard outside his window. “Mission huh? Already? Man these guys are persist. I hope at least we’re making a difference in the village.” Taking the scroll gently from the birds mouth he’d read quickly and intently also seeing his partner for this incursion would be. “Ren Kaguya… Never heard of him but hey he can’t be that bad I hope.” After finishing the reading he turned back to the window seeing the hawk was already gone. He hoisted himself out of his window and locked it behind him and now leaped down to the main street and began to walk. 10 minutes later into the walk he would arrive at the still broken and unclear corridors before reaching the area fully he happened to see a figure beginning to head down one of said corridors he yelled out to him. “Oi bud, probably the worst one to start with! Most of the bodies have been cleared there. Follow me, Names Garric by the way nice to meet you.” After the statement finished he would begin walking down an opposite corridor the one where he fought Saiko during all the chaos. had a choice to refuse his request to go down this certain corridor or he could follow behind Garric. - |GH| Kurasuke: Looking around at the remains of the area, there wasn’t much to say of this specific place. Kyūzō had made a mess of it, in conjunction with the tailed beast’s unbelievable power it made for a macabre sight. Most of the destroyed areas had been swept out, and most bodies picked up. However, still there lay chunks of missing ground from awesome explosions and even black marks making an outline for where a living person once stood. A deep breath led to the instant smell of all that had burnt in the fires and great explosions of the attack… it was like a still image of carnage. Ren looked away, his mind conflicted on now even this ordeal. A sort of guilt building, but fortunate would have it that Ren didn’t even need to look around this area. A casual voice spoke from behind, leading Ren to turn around and discover Garric facing him. Intrigued by his words, Ren trailed behind the Hyūga and kept close under his guidance. While doing so, Ren chatted to keep his morbid imagination off of the scene he had before him, “It’s nice to meet you Garric, my name is Ren Kaguya. You seem to know a bit more than I do about the attack,” Ren paused slightly, his mind trying to think of some way not to make himself seem too intrusive of the matter or perhaps provoke emotion from his new acquaintance, “... Were you here during the attack?” Ren asked this with an inquisitive look, beginning to slightly recognize Garric’s name from something before… as Ren thought more and more, it began to seem more likely that Garric was not only a part of the defense but perhaps helped play a pivotal role in it. Keruberosu: |GH| -Garric would look at Ren and could only be slightly puzzled by his appearance, he wasn’t much of a sight to see which the Kaguya clan was known for their overwhelming battle field presence. But maybe this is what made him much more of a deadly target his silent ego. Garric had studied on most known clans in the academy giving way to him knowing his clan before they really even introduced formally to one another. While walking Garric took more of a foreword lead in the affair he knew the corridor rather familiarly. While walking he placed his hands behind his head but his eyes had activated the Byakugan, he casually began to scan the entirety of the area within his 50 meter distance radius peering through all the rubble and broken furniture and buildings caused by not only the fight he had with the missing nin named Saiko. But the overall destructive force of the tailed beast Son Goku. While doing so Ren would now begin to strike conversation as well as asking a question so once it passed Garric’s ear he responded swiftly so. “Well I do know more because I was here. Maybe not against Son Goku but the missing Nin that is the precise reason we are anyways. Too bad they didn’t stand a chance against me. The pride of the Hyūga.” The ending point being a richly confident overtone but it could be taking easily as cocky depending of the viewpoint of the person hearing it. Once they had got to a certain point in the middle of the Corridor he saw the big circular indent in the ground that was fairly deep. He’d bend down allowing his body to hang in the air and his knees crouching to take the brunt of all his weight his eyes focused into the certain patch of earth as he looked for any clues or small chakra signatures. While doing so he answered Ren’s next question. “I was I fought one of the S class shinobi, I’m guessing you weren’t your fairly curious of the situation.” Afterwards he leaped down into the hole he noticed a skim piece of cloth that was only about nearly palm sized and behind it a small black thread that was gooey of texture and had chakra emanating from it. “This must be the threads from her body and the dress she wore…. But there has to be more. The question is where now.” He would scratch his chin for a few seconds while looking at the evidence and he jumped out of the crater and looked over to Ren. “Anything found on your end?”- |GH| Kurasuke: Ren and Garric eventually reached the area where Saiko had fought Garric for a short amount of time. While it wasn’t as nearly violent as what Ren had seen before, with the remnants of that one area Kyūzō had destroyed, the area was clearly ripped apart by the vicious fight the two had. Some Earth was torn, with a great crater leaving Ren slightly puzzled, and a number of holes and such that also echoed the fight of before. Ren continued to look around, noticing torn cloth was scattered about the area as though some person had flayed themselves alive to leave nothing but their garments behind. It also appeared, if one were to look hard enough, a number of threads that went about the area. They were glossy and dark in nature, each strand making for an even stranger set of circumstances. As Garric finished talking, Ren gathered a few threads from the ground, “Unfortunately, I was away when the village was attacked. It was scary coming back, not knowing what had happened… thank goodness my family was safe by the time I came back...—Anyway, I found a couple of threads. Just what are they exactly?” Ren began to carefully examine what he had, noting of the strand’s qualities and such to try and make something out of what they were. Keruberosu: |GH| - Garric would slowly walk over to Ren his footsteps barely any making any noise against the torn ground as he did so. Garric would take the metallic color strands from Ren’s hands and his Byakugan would inspect into them and he muttered under his breath softly. “Chakra signatures, small ones but surely enough… Hmm” He’d place all the strands they found so far into his pocket including the piece of fabric from her dress. “I couldn’t even answer that myself, her jutsu; her body was like putty clay it could molded and even reattach itself at the will of the user. The most bizarre thing I’ve ever seen better yet fought in my life time. And I’ve seen enough for sure.” After saying this he would take a few more paces towards the north end of the corridor he sticking close to the sides and opening of buildings and eventually he came upon a near body sized opening. Having a small flash of information swarm into his brain making his left eye twitch in a spastic manner. He had recalled the events of that night this being the pathway of the buildings his body was flung through after the bomb blast from Son Goku. Garric would call out for Ren and wave him over to him. “Oi, found another possible clue way.” After doing so he entered the ruins of the building it seeming to be an old fine china shop selling luxury plates and expensive silver ware all of that no longer mattering seeing as it nearly collapsed on its own support beams. Mumbling to himself Garric would say. “This is only 1 of the 3 buildings I went through thanks to Son Goku...” His sentence was dually cut off by the sighting of the full length dress. “Check mate sucker.” Quickly scampering over to it he would pick up the torn dress even some scent of blood could be felt and smelled off of it. Garric would kneel next to it and lift it up off the ground he smacked it a few times with his free hand shaking off some of the dust and when he did so a decent clump of the same metallic strands from earlier hit the ground enough to get a fairly noticeable chakra signature at least without the over focus of the Byakugan seeing as Garric’s wasn’t at a fully developed level just yet. Turning back to Ren he’d hold the dress up and offer for him to hold it and inspect it. “I know you’re probably not a fashion Guru but any idea where this could’ve been made? It’s pretty damn sturdy for just a normal dress. Not sure what country or place could make this.” He would scratch the back of his head softly as he deposited the rest of the strands into his pocket with the pile from earlier.- |GH| Kurasuke: Ren was bewildered by the thought of this person Garric fought, it sounded very strange… nothing like he had ever come across before. Talking quietly as Garric went on, Ren couldn’t help but say, “Sounds like something unique… definitely not something you find every day.” The brief dialogue continued in Ren’s thoughts, concluding that it would be a good course of action if the two were to perhaps look into the library and search up on the jutsu and report their findings to the Anbu. Letting Garric continue, Ren shook his head at the last question of the dress and where it could have been made. It seemed as though the two had found everything they could in the area, and surely the duo would soon be making their way to another site soon enough. Turning around, Ren began to walk and chat, “Well, I believe this area is finished off for the most part. We should gather what we have and put it in a bag if we can, just to keep close to it. In any case, I think we need to go somewhere else. That one area I was before, you said most of the bodies had been cleared and it was evident they did their best to clean the area. It’s obvious the person who did it uses explosions… K… Katsuo? No, that can’t be the name. I think we can find something on those corpses, the person who killed those people is most obviously a murderer. Perhaps we can find a signature, after all that is something most murderers seem to do. Give some way to let people know it was them…” Ren scratched his head slightly at the last part, a sort of strange expression taking place as though he knew a little bit more about that sort of thing than he’d like to inquire. Among Ren’s strange hobbies, aside from morbidly dissecting and experimenting on animals, he liked to read about informational pieces on “heroes” of shinobi wars from the past. Shaking the awkward expression he gave, Ren began to walk his way to the mortuary, presuming Garric was to follow behind him. Eventually, Ren reached the local mortuary and explained to the woman in charge what they were doing. After some time of slight bickering between the two on the privilege of a chūnin, Ren was given the go and he went down the hallway with his investigating friend. Stopping before a large room, the Kaguya began to look through the other rooms as to locate the deceased of the attack on a sort of Dewey decimal system. A little afterward, Ren stopped before a more dim area and leaned on one of the wall’s, “Well… this is it, I guess we should start looking.” Keruberosu: |GH| Garric would laugh a little bit as he threw the tattered dress over his shoulder and began to follow the lead of Ren. “Unique is an understatement. It was like fighting sewing machine even though I hit her hard she would just rebuild herself in seconds. Also she left me quite the painful present.” He would move his dual ring necklace to the side and deep within the skin a visible SM was carved into his chest area. “She left her initials on me after that blast, as if I’m some sort of desert for a future date.” His head began to fume chakra in an anime like fashion. “The nerve of that cunt. I’ll beat her one day.” As they continued to walk he was looking at the sky just watching the large clouds above move slowly across the expansive sky. He listened to Ren during this entire time but his mind was surely wandering off somewhat a few of Ren’s words muffling past his recognizable vocabulary spectrum. Until he finally nearly tripped on a pebble and his body jerked forward making him gain focus. “No one saw that. Hah” Once he re-set himself he caught up to Ren walking directly next to him, both of Garric’s hands in his own pockets as they walked and he began to answer back to some of Ren’s questions. “Kyuzo was his name supposedly that information was given to us by the 3 chūnin or faced him in combat that night. Though they needed the month or so to recover meaning he surely had to be a power house of sorts. To think a single man could take on 3 people and massacre hundreds of others is this really the power of S-rank ninja? Man the sky surely is the limit in this world of ours.” Garric would look over randomly as eyes did and he noticed the wicked expression that painted Ren’s face for a short time. Garric exactly couldn’t put a finger on it but he’d rather not call out someone he just met. Maybe something was wrong with him mentally or he smelled a foul odor who knows. Once making it inside and looking around at the big lobby full of injured patients or people in waiting lines Garric already know where they were heading. “Morgue eh? I wasn’t thinking that enough it’s probably the best place to be when looking for more clues. Good move Ren.” Once making their way down a long stairway and corridor the doors flung open to an overwhelming chemical smell. Garric would cover his nose to the stench, “Jesus talk about overwhelming by god. Whatever we can find or investigate lets hurry and get it over with. I don’t think anyone besides those used to it will ever get used to this.”- |GH| Kurasuke: Ren shrugged to Garric’s complaint on the strong smell of chemicals in the room. Hearing Garric finish, the Kaguya acknowledged the smell, “Well, the morticians themselves had to get used to it. Besides, this is what we’ll probably smell like whenever we’re put up into the ground after we die and our remains prepared for burial. Unless you’d like to go out in a bout of ashes, I’d honestly prefer it. The thought of maggots and other creatures of the ground crawling through my body is disturbing to say the least.” Ren looked to all the drawers which held bodies within them before choosing the one closest to him. With a quick hand, he undid the lock and opened up the drawer. It wasn’t even a quarter out when it was obvious this search would be hard… and emotionally damaging. Ren reeled his head away for a moment, as his eyes were briefly confronted with a mass of gore. The remains of a shinobi who had simply been blown to smithereens. There was nothing recognizable, aside from a spinal column and a partial amount of the remaining face, as most parts appeared to be what they tried to make out of one another and simply piece back together what they could. The poor soul never had a chance… Ren quickly closed the drawer and locked it back up. Beginning to search through more and more drawers, even more grotesque images coming across but some a little more intact than the others. Most with their eyes shot out, grievous blast injuries, and so on made up the remaining physical composition of the dearly departed.